Cuddles and Kisses
by OnePieceLover77
Summary: Eren and Armin being adorable and loving each other. Modern AU. FLUFFY FLUFFY FLUFFY XD (I suck at summaries my god) ALSO- THIS IS A ONE-SHOT AND WILL NOT BE UPDATED AT ANY POINT SORRY GUYS


**AN: We pretend in this fic that both Eren and Armin are at least sixteen, and therefore old enough to drive. It's an AU anyway, so if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all please.**

Armin really hated the cold. It was sad, because he loved snow, ice and the beautiful patterns they made. Currently he was sitting on a bench in a little alcove next to a window, watching as the swirling flakes outside danced their way to the ground. Even wrapped in a blanket though, he shivered. Being by the window enabled him to watch the snow flurry while keeping himself dry… the only problem was that the window itself was FREEZING. As he watched, a group of young children came running out of a house farther down the block and instantly began an epic snowball fight. He kind of wished he could be out there with them. If only he wasn't so sensitive to intense temperatures. He pulled the blanket tighter around his small frame, burying his nose in the soft cotton. Eren and he had been cuddling with it on the couch last night, and it still smelled faintly of his boyfriend. Eren's scent was something indescribable, almost like a mix of sunshine and the deep woodsy sort of smell that one might have after hiking on a trail. It was bizarre, but at the same time just seemed very Eren-like. Vaguely, he wondered when Eren was going to be back. The other had gone out in this blizzard to get something from the grocery store, which Armin had protested, saying it was nuts and that they couldn't possibly need whatever it was right away. Eren stuck by his argument that they did and cheerfully announced that he would be back soon before running out the door. Of course he knew Armin wouldn't follow him. Jerk.

The blond sighed deeply, missing Eren despite the other boy leaving him here. Armin probably wouldn't be able to start a fire in the fireplace without suffering some third-degree burns, so that was out. He could move away from the window to get another blanket, but that would require his bare feet coming out from their hiding place and touching the cold floor, which was an automatic "no". Really, Armin knew, he just wanted to snuggle up with his boyfriend and let his body heat fill him to the brim with warmth. Eren was rather like a human space heater when he was near you, Armin thought. The brunette had never once complained of being cold in all the time that Armin had known him.

He had been gone for too long.

As he watched, the snowball fight outside eventually came to an end and all the kids ran back inside, sweaty and flushed but grinning in victory. Sighing again, Armin turned his attention to the end of the street, waiting for Eren's car to appear again. Every time a pair of headlights would cut through the growing darkness, illuminating the slowly falling ice crystals in their path, Armin would perk up, but to his disappointment, none of the cars stopped and therefore did not contain Eren. Eventually his eyelids began to slide closed and he dozed off.

******INSERT TIME SKIP HERE******

"-min… Armiiiin… wake up, sleeping beauty…"

Armin was jolted awake as he felt a soft pair of lips press gently against his own. As his eyes snapped open and focused on the person above him, he groaned.

"Ereeen… why'd you have to go and wake me up…?"

"Because the prince always wakes the sleeping princess."

Armin glared, crossing his arms.

"I am not a girl, you meanie."

"I know." Eren leaned down to whisper in his ear. "You're so cute when you're sleepy though, anyone could mistake you for one…"

"Ugh…" Armin moaned, sitting up. He had been slumped over against the wall on the bench and now he felt sore. "How long was I asleep?"

"How should I know?" Eren asked, smiling in amusement. "I wasn't here, remember?"

"Right!" Armin exclaimed in sudden annoyance. "You were gone for way too long. I was cold…"

"Sorry," Eren murmured sweetly. "I'm here now."

"Good." Armin groused, swatting his cheesy boyfriend on the arm lightly. "Whatever you absolutely HAD to go get had better be worth it."

Eren laughed and stood up.

"How about this- you go put on some socks so that you won't catch a cold, and I'll get it ready. Sound good?"

Armin stared.

"How did you know I wasn't wearing socks?"

"You never do. It was just a guess and you have now confirmed it. Go put some on and I'll see you in the kitchen in a few minutes."

Pouting adorably, Armin stood up, stretched a little, then grabbed the blanket he had been using once again and stalked off down the hallway. Once he made it to his room, he began to rummage through drawers looking for a clean pair of socks. Finally in the last one he found two that would work. Sure, one was blue and the other yellow, but still. Slipping them on and re-wrapping himself in the blanket, he trudged out to the kitchen. Eren was standing at the counter stirring something with his back turned. Marching across the room, Armin stopped to rest his head against the taller boy's back, right between his shoulder blades. Eren laughed when he felt the slight pressure, making Armin blush a furious bright red and jerk away.

Everything was simple except for Eren. Eren confused and flustered him, which was embarrassing. They had been dating for almost a year and a half, and yet Armin still couldn't get used to Eren cherishing him like he did.

When his awesome and admittedly very sexy boyfriend turned around, Armin gasped. In his hands were two steaming cups of…

"Hot chocolate?!" he wondered aloud, completely astounded. "That's what you got? Every store in town is completely out! How did you do it?"

Eren laughed and handed him a mug.

"The owner of the grocery store across town owed me a favor from the time I helped him fix his truck, remember? Careful, it's hot."

Cupping his hands around the steaming beverage, Armin smiled widely. Eren really was the best.

"Okay, you're forgiven for leaving me here."

"Good, 'cause I want to cuddle with you and it wouldn't be the same if you were mad at me."

Grinning, Armin allowed himself to be led into the living room where there was already a fire glowing and crackling brightly. There was an old quilt on the ground in front of it to cushion them from the hard floor underneath. Eren guided him over and plopped down, patting his lap to tell Armin to sit there. Reddening, he did, leaning into the warm body beside him and relaxing, content. He could stay like this forever, just him and Eren alone together.

"You know, you are the sweetest and yet the most cliché boyfriend I have ever had."

"I'm the ONLY boyfriend you've ever had."

"Then that makes you the best, now doesn't it?"

Eren hugged him and then took Armin's blanket and draped it around both of them like a cloak.

"Hey, why were you carrying this around all day anyway?"

"Um…" Armin shifted awkwardly. "Do I have to tell you? It's kind of silly…"

"Yes."

"Oh… fine. I had it because… well, I was freezing for one thing, but mostly, um… well, we were using it last night and it still kind of… smells like you…"

"Awww!" Eren exclaimed. "You're so cute!"

Armin blushed even deeper.

"I am not…"

"Yes you are. You are my perfectly adorable little blond kitten, and I love you."

"Ah! Don't call me that!"

"Why not? You know you like it…"

Eren pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek and Armin quickly covered up his embarrassment by raising his cocoa to his lips and taking a large gulp.

"Ow! That's hot!"

"I told you it was."

"Eren! Stop teasing! It hurts!"

"Sorry. Come here…"

As Armin turned to face the older boy, Eren leaned forward and kissed him passionately. He couldn't help but melt into it, eyes closing almost immediately. Soon Eren somehow managed to slip his tongue inside Armin's mouth, which, oddly, did soothe the burning.

"E-Eren…" he moaned, feeling weak, like his brain had turned into mush.

They broke apart, red-faced and panting. Looking right into Armin's eyes Eren pulled him still closer, resting his head on his shoulder.

"God, I love you so much."

"I love you too, Eren."

**oOoOoOo**

**THAT WAS QUITE POSSIBLY ONE OF THE MOST ADORABLE, FLUFFIEST THINGS I HAVE EVER WRITTEN. WOOHOO! Hope you enjoyed it! Leave a review if you feel like it! :DDDD**


End file.
